Howaito Shadou
Howaito Shadou (White Shadow) is the leader of Trinity Roaring Tigers and is childhood friend of Himitsu Souru. Appearance Howaito's appearance is a young teenager with spiked orange hair, quite long down to his neck and skinny.He often wears a grey jacket down to his hips and underneath a black t-shirt with white horizontal stripes on it.He wears a black wristband on each of his hands and he has dark brown eyes and a emotionless face.On his jacket he has a black big skull in the middle of the jacket.He wears black baggy trousers.Howaito's appearance has changed throughout his life. Personality Howaito's personality is quite simple as he only really shows one emotion which he describes himself associated with sound he calls himself melotoned as he never shouts or never whispers.He is often seen having a sense of humour as he makes jokes when the moment is right.He rarely ever gets into fights as he is calm and just doesn't like the idea of fighting he says Its to tiring to battle.Howaito when he fights he always holds back as he doesn't like wasting his energy for pointless things, he can be very clever as well like can trick someone merely by stringing together a bunch of random words.Howaito is never seen to be upset although you cannot tell just by looking at his face. History Howaito had a very lonely childhood as he never used to talk to other kids as he thought they were to stupid and he would end up punching one in the face.His Parents were dead the moment he was born, his mother gave birth to him them died, the dad died through suicide.He never really was upset about his parents because he is emotionless.He learned how to be independent as he lived on his own and had to work for a living.In his spare time he trained to make himself stronger so that if someone did annoy him, he could fight.He has a love for music as he used his spare money for musical instruments, it is the only thing he is actually interested in.He met a person called Himitsu Souru who was completely the opposite to Howaito but as Howaito always says Opposites attract.Himitsu helped Howaito discover what a zanpaktou is and how to use it as Howaito never knew about it because his parents died before they could tell him.Howaito and Himitsu joined Trinity Roaring Tigers because he seeked to get stronger and G. Trinity saw something special in Howaito.So G.Trinity created Trinity Roaring Tigers which are a younger elite group of Trinity Howling Wolves. Powers and Abilities Tremendous Amount of Spiritual Power: Howaito although he is young and still has to mature his spiritual power is higher than a captains, he still does not know how to control it fully. Skilled Swordsman: Howaito practices with his sword daily which allows him to easily dispatch of low level enemies with his zanpaktou in its sealed state. Highly Skilled Sound Element Alchemist: Howaito has a special ability to create sounds which summons element moves.As this is his main ability he is very skilled with it. Basic Kido User: '''Howaito can only use basic kido with weak strength, he never practices with kido as he says '''Its not my kind of magic. Skilled Hand-to-Hand User: Howaito can easily dispatch of low leveled enemies with using just his hands. Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Howaito can use shunpo easily to escape and move around his enemy.He can travel quickly for 5km until he tires. Zanpaktou Howaito's zanpaktou in its sealed state takes the form of a curved dagger with holes in the edge, he carries two and uses it like a dual wield.It has a blade on the edge of the handle to block in awkward situations, the handle is curved for easy grip.Many say his zanpaktou in his sealed state looks like a shikai itself.When Howaito releases his zanpaktou it takes the form of a guitar which is a sword used to create his sounds while fighting close combat.The release command for it is Bito(Beat).Its name is''' Imi no aru saundo'. ''Shikai Special Ability: When Howaito is in shikai it allows him to create sound using the guitar strings on his sword to create elemental moves, depending on the melody and the pitch of it he can decide whether how strong or weak it is or what type of element it is. *'Saundoato shuhasu shifuto':(サウンドアート周波数シフト) (Sound Arts Frequency Shift) When Howaito uses this he gambles on it being a high frequency or low frequency.If it is a high frequency it will guarantee to stun the enemy, if its a low frequency it guarantees the user to be stunned.This move depends on if Howaito is winning or losing. *'Saundoātoenchantochūningu'(サウンドアートエンチャントチューニング) (Sound Arts Enchanted Tune) When Howaito uses this he plays a classical tune to create a earth type move to attack the opponent, the quicker he plays the quicker the earth move attacks. *'Saundoāto bōgyo besu'(サウンドアート防御ベース) (Sound Arts Defensive Bass) When Howaito plays this it creates a shield to defend him while he plays another tune. *'Rizumu o kōgeki saundoāto'(リズムを攻撃サウンドアート) (Sound Arts Attacking Rhythm) When Howaito plays this it creates a fire type element move to attack the opponent, the quicker he plays the quicker the fire move attacks. *'Saundoātoraudokōrasu'(サウンドアートラウドコーラス) (Sound Arts Loud Chorus) When Howaito plays this it summons a water type element move to attack the enemy, the quicker he plays the quicker the wind move attacks. *'Saundoāto takumina de~yuetto'(サウンドアート巧みなデュエット) (Sound Arts Skillful Duet) When Howaito plays this it creates a water type element move to attack the opponent, the quicker he plays the quicker the water move attacks. *'Saundoāto wa, shi o rīdo'(サウンドアートは、詩をリード) (Sound Arts Lead Verse) When Howaito plays this it creates a electric type element move to attack the opponent, the quicker he plays the quicker the electric move attacks. *'Soro o mimi o tsunzaku saundoāto'(ソロを耳をつんざくサウンドアート) (Sound Arts Deafening Solo) When Howaito plays this it creates a electric, fire, wind and water type attack which when he plays louder the mass of the attack increases. *'Nami o shizume saundoāto'(波を静めサウンドアート) (Sound Arts Calming Wave) When Howaito plays this he can either use this on himself which gives him all of his energy back, if he uses this on the enemy it can stop them going into a combo or stop them using a move.He can only use this once. Bankai When Howaito goes bankai his guitar sword stays the same but he gets a guitar gun.Allowing him to play more tunes because he has more strings. Bankai Special Ability: When Howaito goes into bankai it allows him to play De~yuarusaundoāto(Dual Sound Arts) because he has two guitars.He can create stronger abilities and can double the damage of his normal Sound Art abilities. *'De~yuarusaundoāto sekkyoku-tekina gitāsoro'(デュアルサウンドアート積極的なギターソロ) (Dual Sound Arts Aggressive Guitar Solo) When Howaito plays this tune he can use all the elements because he is playing with both guitars.He can quicken the tune to make it quicker to use the move. *'De~yuarusaundoāto shubi bēsusoro'(デュアルサウンドアート守備ベースソロ) (Dual Sound Arts Defensive Bass Solo) When Howaito plays this tune he can create an all element shield to block even the strongest of attacks.If the opponents move is weak he will reflect it. *'Hagane-sei no de~yuarusaundoāto waon'(鋼製のデュアルサウンドアート和音) (Dual Sound Arts Chords Of Steel) When Howaito plays this tune he continuosly creates many different element attacks to attack effortlessly at the opponent.The quicker he plays the more attacks are created. *'No jinsokuna furettode~yuarusaundoāto'(の迅速なフレットデュアルサウンドアート) (Dual Sound Arts Rapid Frets) When Howaito plays this tune he defends himself while not giving the opponent a chance to attack because he is attacking so quickly and if Howaito is lucky he can paralyze the enemy. *'De~yuarusaundoātofainarugigu'(デュアルサウンドアートファイナルギグ) (Dual Sound Arts Final Gig) When Howaito plays this he just breaks the strings on both of his guitars forcing him out of bankai but it will continue even after he is out of bankai to attack the enemy until they are immobilised or knocked out.It can be stopped if Howaito runs out of energy. Trivia Howaito's personality is based off of Fran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.